Memoirs of Pink and Yellow
by JuiceBox Hero
Summary: 50 memories from a memorable pair. Sakura and Deidara, rated M to be be safe.
1. 1 through 10

**Authors Note: I know that anyone who's actively following Bone Deep is going to kill me for leaving it to the side (like usual) but I love this couple and I had so much fun writing this so I wanted to put this down. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I almost forgot, this is not cannon (obviously)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, way to remind me. **

* * *

**#1 Reminiscent:**

She had not joined the Akatsuki willingly. In fact she had to be dragged in by Kisame kicking and screaming the entire time, much to Deidara's amusement. The pink haired girl had glared, and swore and fought, reminding him of his younger self when he had been forced to join. Of curse this was until a chakra enforced punch from the Hokage's former apprentice destroyed half the base. Maybe they had fewer similarities than he thought**.**

**#2 Skulking:**

For about a week Sakura had been imprisoned in a small, bare room, containing only a bed, a desk, and an adjoining bathroom. Meals were served to her by a blue haired woman that, no many times Sakura would ask, would never answer he questions. Each time the woman would just set the tray down with an indifferent look and calmly leave the room. To say the least the rosette was pissed. So the first day she felt someone's presence outside the (sealed) door she grumbled to herself, cursing them to the deepest pit of hell (possibly a slumber party with Gai and Lee) when they did not leave in the first half hour. After two hours of their chakra being a steady pulse she called out "Will you stop skulking around my room and leave me alone you creep?!" A rich, masculine voice replied instantly "I'm your guard for the time being so get used to it, yeah." He paused a moment. "Skulking? Does anyone even use that word anymore?"

**#3 Fascination:**

Deidara had not been lying when he told Sakura he was her guard. Leader had assigned him this position since he apparently didn't trust some members of the Akatsuki cough Hidan cough around the medic nin. Him sneaking into the room when Sakura was asleep; observing how the moon shone off her fair skin and hearing her sigh in her sleep however weren't exactly his orders. He blamed it on curiosity but that still didn't explain that when he couldn't get his hands on clay his drawings always ended up of her.

**#4 Leverage: **

Sakura had no intention of joining the ranks of the Akatsuki. It was honorable as a shinobi to die for one's village and that's exactly what she planned to do. So when Pein finally summoned for her she had a firm, concrete answer for whether she would become their medic. It was after he told her the consequence of her choice would result in her friends' deaths that her resolve shook. She rethought her decision.

**#5 Branded:**

The cloak she had been given was surprisingly comfortable. The black and red fabric was soft and kept her nice and toasty. But she wished it was scratchy. Sakura had wished it was rough and scratchy and painful. It would definitely hurt less than the guilt that tore her up for wearing this symbol. Though it was soft it still burnt and branded her skin.

**#6 Appearance:**

Deidara had gotten back from an uneventful mission. It was a complete waste of his time, not only had he been unable to utilize his art but for two days he had been unable to talk to the strange pink haired woman he was guard of. When finally coming out of her grouchy mood they talked to each other through the door. Her dry sense of humor and witty banter intrigued him, even more so the fact that he honestly enjoyed talking to her and the feeling seemed reciprocated. After a while he even came in the room. So when playing shogi with Sasori whom mentioned to him that Sakura had decided to become a member, he purposely lost the game and calmly walked out of the room. For appearance sake.

**#7 Probation:**

Sakura though not held captive anymore was still on probation and Deidara had evolved for guard to probation officer. Despite both their hot tempers they managed to get along well. He introduced her to others, showed her around, and displayed his craft. As the months past and Leader's trust in her increased, Deidara's presence did not. No longer her jailer, he was…something else.

**#8 Assumptions:**

The cooking was shared between shinobi in regular shifts, and since all could cook they assumed Sakura could too. That is until Tobi ran out of the kitchen screaming "Tobi didn't mean to make it angry!" after investigating the earlier explosion coming from the room. The team quickly found out Grandma Haruno's Famous Casserole was not edible. Sakura was quickly placed on dish duty.

**#9 Friends: **

It couldn't be helped that she had made friends other than him in her time there. She fit in beautifully, her own abnormally shaped puzzle piece fitting perfectly with all the others' misfit ones. But Deidara couldn't help the twinge he got in his stomach when her attention was devoted to someone else. He knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of Kisame just because he had made her laugh. The twinge still flared up though.

**#10 Painting:**

After she had convinced Kakuzu to let her buy some paint for her room, Sakura returned carrying two paint cans and went straight to work, shutting her door. Around an hour and a half later she emerged from her room, a pleased smile adorning her face. "Do you like it?" She asked Deidara who stared at the walls in confusion. "Um, it's blue, yeah." "Is blue a problem?" "No it's just…" "Just what?" "I thought you'd pick pink." Sakura stared at him flatly. "…Honestly, I'd expect you to be more original than that Deidara."


	2. 11 through 20

**Author's Note: Second Chapter's here!**

**Disclaimer: In case you're wondering I still don't own anything.**

* * *

**#11 Touch:**

The first time Deidara needed her medical help was the first time since her kidnapping he had got in a serious fight. Incidentally, it was also the first time she touched him, other than playful and sometimes not so playful swats. As she moved her hands gently across his battered body he closed his eyes, relishing the sensation of her silky chakra seeping into his pores, and her equally silky skin running against his bare chest. He knew he was already addicted.

**#12 Bloodline:**

The second time Deidara needed her medical help was a slightly less serious situation. He had gotten the flu on a mission up in Snow. There wasn't much Sakura could do for him so she had him on bed rest, and visited every hour. When the fever broke and he was lucid again she held his hand stroking it occasionally. "Can you tell me about your bloodline?" she asked. And he did.

**#13 Angel:**

Sakura was afraid of heights, so as they rode on a chakra infused clay bird, staggeringly high, at an altitude that had them soaring through clouds she kept her eyes tightly shut. She cracked an eye open halfway through their ride to see the man she was huddled against the golden hair he was usually so vain about was tangling and blowing around his flushed face, his blue eyes were wide with excitement and joy. Deidara in that moment was the most perfect example of an angel she could think of.

**#14 Quirks:**

Both had their own quirks. Sakura would get into arguments with her inner self, was the epitome of perfectionist, and had a temper that rivaled Tsunade's, while Deidara blew things up in the name of art and had mouths on his hands. Those didn't bother her at all, what upset Sakura the most was that he went through shampoo like water! On more than one occasion she had been in the shower only to find he had stolen her Very Berry shampoo again.

**#15 Peeping:**

The first time Deidara saw her naked had been a complete accident. They were on a mission and had decided to set up camp for the night. He had merely been looking for her after getting firewood when he spotted something pink. That something pink was a very naked Sakura, knee deep in a hot spring. Deidara knew he should leave, give her some privacy and stop acting like a Peeping Tom but he stayed rooted, watching as the water and moonlight made beautiful patterns on her exposed skin.

**#16 Lust:**

When Sakura had grabbed his hand he looked at her in confusion. When Sakura had turned his hand over and started tracing the lips there he looked at her with surprise coloring his features. When Sakura shot him hooded eyes and firmly, sensuously kissed his palm Deidara knew he was in lust with Sakura Haruno.

**#17 Love:**

It was a completely average day- everyone was relaxing, Itachi was reading a book, Tobi was in the kitchen making lunch, Kisame outside training and Sasori and Sakura were playing shogi. It was when he came into the room and not a second after Sakura turned around and gave him a breathtaking smile Deidara came to a conclusion- he was in love with Sakura Haruno.

**#18 Kiss:**

Their first kiss had been messy and hesitant, neither quite sure what they were doing. But when their lips met, it was a bang.

**#19 Forever:**

Deidara would be the first one to say things in life weren't meant to last, they were supposed to be short lived and meant for the moment. Looking over at the woman asleep next to him-a small smile appearing on her face as he brushed back her vibrant hair- he thought he could make an exception. Forever, in this case, would be nice.

**#20 Ugly:**

Sakura, he thought, had her moments. The good and the bad, but never the ugly.


	3. 21 through 30

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing. **

* * *

**#21 Beautiful:**

To him she was most beautiful during sex, which he knew sound cliché and shallow but the way she held onto him when she went over the edge, biting her bottom lip, and looking at him with hazy, emotion filled eyes while his hair draped around her like a curtain could only be described as a masterpiece.

**#22 Translation: **

"Do you understand how reckless that was?! You were sloppy and stupid back there Sakura, incredibly stupid. Someone of your caliber should be able to take care of themselves!" Translation- "I was so scared Sakura. What if I had lost you? What if I hadn't got to you in time? Please don't scare me like that again."

**#23 Piano:**

She had been delighted when she found out he could play the piano. Sakura herself never had any musical abilities so she would spend lazy afternoons lying in his bed, listening to the notes he chose with such purpose.

**#24 Fairytale:**

Their relationship wasn't a fairytale. Things weren't always perfect, they fought, and yelled, and cried (you'd be surprised who did most of the crying) but that didn't make it any less magical. It made it real.

**#25 Death:**

Luck had eventually run out for them. They had run into leaf shinobi, Sakura's old colleagues; her friends. They looked at with shock, fear, and disgust and she felt her heart break. Deidara scooped her up and held her to him as Sasori made quick work of the others. Though her face was buried in his chest, and he covered her ears with his hands, the mouths leaving concerned kisses, he knew she could still hear their screams and sense the death that lingered like fog.

**#26 Song:**

Deidara had sat at his piano for hours, composing a song for a certain pink haired spitfire. He used only the best notes.

**#27 Birthday: **

For her birthday he had played her the song inspired by her. Now that it was his birthday he couldn't help but think he got the better present as she squirmed under him, moaning his name softly, her hips rhythmically thrusting up to meet his.

**#28 Words: **

The first time he said those three words he had already thought he knew what her response would be. So when she spit out her tea and said "Pardon?!" He felt rather uncomfortable.

**#29 Hair:**

Sakura loved to run her hands through his hair. Though he grumbled and sulked when she did so, he secretly loved it too.

**#30 Asleep:**

The first time she repeated those words she had thought he was asleep, the ear to ear smile that grew on his face quickly proved her wrong.


	4. 31 through 40

**Disclaimer: *sigh* see the last three; it's too depressing to say it again.**

* * *

**#31 Family: **

Deidara had never thought of the Akatsuki as a family before. They were a group of hardened criminals so why should he? Slowly, with Sakura being there he had noticed everyone had gotten closer. While he definitely thought it was slightly sickening, and Hidan complained that everyone was turning into pansies, they both had to admit it wasn't too horrible.

**#32 Weaknesses:**

Both of them as much as they hated to admit it had their weaknesses. Deidara knew of Sakura's fear of abandonment and how hard she was on herself, while Sakura knew Deidara always felt he had to prove himself and was sometimes closed off. With the knowledge of their weaknesses grew the knowledge of their strengths.

**#33 Prince Charming:**

Sakura supposed Deidara could be her 'Prince Charming'. A rather offbeat one who instead of a white steed traveled by bird, and rather slay the dragon with a sword, blow it up into itty bitty gory bits while letting down _his _long hair so she could climb up to safety. At least it'd be an interesting story.

**#34 Note:**

Though Sakura couldn't sing a note to save her life, that didn't stop her from trying.

**#35 Insomnia:**

There were some nights where Deidara just couldn't sleep, so instead of staying in bed with Sakura he would carefully get up and sit on the roof. No matter how careful he was or how quietly he got up, like clockwork Sakura would appear a couple minutes later, her hair mussed, sleep in her eyes and her body wrapped in a blanket. She would sit down next to him, rest her head on his shoulder and they would just talk; until Sakura fell asleep against him or the sun cut through the black.

**#36 Villain:**

Sakura refused to believe Deidara was a villain. To her, it just didn't fit. Villain's didn't make love, or make you coffee in the morning, try to eat your cooking, or write you a song. Deidara was one hundred percent against being called a hero though, and would get angry if she even brought it up. She asked him what he thought about antihero.

**#37 Romance:**

Normally he was not a very romantic person but to get Sakura to think of him _that _way he was determined to try. Girls liked that stuff right? So he had set off for some advice from Sasori no donna. He had told Deidara that writing her a poem would be helpful so for an entire hour he sat waiting for a flash of artistic genius. When he finally got this flash, he had Sasori proofread it for him. Sasori took the paper, his apathetic expression not changing as he read, "Roses are read, violets are blue, Sakura you're hot and your mom was too." "If you are trying to win her over I suggest you burn this immediately."

**#38 Hold: **

While Sakura was fully capable of defending herself, she still felt the safest when being held by him. His smoky scent would invade her senses, and his heavy arms would be placed on her back, cocooning her.

**#39 Proposal:**

When Deidara proposed to her, holding out the delicate ring he had saved up for, Sakura would not even look at him until he 'did it right' and got down on one knee.

**#40 Goddess:**

At the wedding Sakura looked like a spring goddess, the flower tucked behind one ear and her flowing white dress gave her a virginal aura. It was the same at the reception, with her face flushed and decorated with a smile as she danced with her boys, no one thought otherwise. But during their wedding night Persephone changed to Venus as she straddled her husband, slowly sinking down on him, her head thrown back while Deidara stared in awe.


	5. 41 through 50

**Author's Note: Okay guys, here's the last chapter, I hope you guys like it and please please please review! I live off of those things, and criticism is greatly appreciated! Well anyway here's chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

**#41 Conversation: **

"I think you'd like him mom." Sakura said softly, lying in the damp grass, staring at the clouds. "He's a little rough around the edges, but who isn't? He's sweet, and funny, and he can cook, and he told me he loved me, I think I love him too." "Who are you talking to?" Deidara called out, far enough away that he had to shout. "Oh no one." She called back, looking up softly at the sky before getting up to meet him.

**#42 Removed:**

For their honeymoon they had gone to a high class Island resort. Which was perfectly fine, there were beaches, good restaurants, strong drinks and a _really _nice bed. Everything would have gone along without a hitch if that bastard hadn't been openly staring at Sakura's ass. Beating him to a bloody pulp hadn't been as rewarding as he thought, it turned out he was the owner's son. They were promptly removed from the hotel.

**#43 Chocolate:**

Sakura was infamous for her chocoholic tendencies. So when she found Deidara shoving his face full of the high quality chocolate she kept stored for rainy days he handled it surprisingly well. Instead of shouting Sakura walked up to him seductively, licking the remaining chocolate off of his bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth then kissing a trail down and up his jaw. When she reached his ear she whispered into it "Have fun sleeping on the couch."

**#44 Mornings:**

Deidara was worried. Lately Sakura had been vomiting a lot. Every morning he found her leaning over the toilet or if he mentioned things like fish or cantaloupe she would race out, covering her mouth with a hand. When he voiced his concern to Kisame the blue man just laughed heartily, "Deidara, you wouldn't know a pregnant woman if she smacked you with her overgrown stomach."

**#45 Moments: **

There were some moments- like when Sakura was trying to convince Tobi to let her see his hand to take out a splinter, her grumbling good naturedly while cleaning up after Hidan, her grinning ear to ear as Zetsu handed her a bouquet of flowers from his garden or that one time she bullied everyone into celebrating Christmas for once- that his heart ached and he wondered what he possibly could have done to deserve her.

**#46 Glow:**

A very pregnant Sakura would walk (waddle) around the base, hands on her back and ankles swollen. She was not one of those women who loved being pregnant, her back always ached, she hadn't seen her feet in months, she got really weird cravings always involving pickles and she felt so fat. Deidara on the other hand loved it, he coddled her, would place his head down on her belly while they lay on the couch and talk to his baby. And he definitely didn't think Sakura looked fat, in fact she glowed.

**#47 Tough:**

He was a tough, bad ass shinobi, he had left his village, joined the Akatsuki- the most feared ninja organization in the world- and he killed without remorse. That's what he had to keep reminding himself after his strawberry blonde, green eyes daughter Rumiko guilt tripped him into playing 'Princess Dress Up'. "So Daddy, which crown, purple or blue?" God he hoped none of the other guys walked in.

**#48 Passive:**

She could say a lot of things, like he was being a Chauvinistic Pig when they went on missions and he was the only one allowed to fight, him worrying it was too dangerous for her. But she didn't because she knew he didn't mean to be, he just wanted her safe. So she stood on the sidelines and would continue doing this as long as he didn't find out she took _solo missions._

**#49 Perfect:**

After nine hours of painful, tiring labor Sakura held a sleeping baby girl in her arms, her face like all newborns was still slightly red but she was the cutest Sakura had ever seen (she may have been biased). Deidara then walked into the room, the entire time he had stayed only leaving that once to get Sakura something to eat. He stood by the edge of the bed looking both excited and nervous. "Do you want to hold her?" Sakura asked, smiling at his panicked look. He slowly nodded yes and was handed the sleeping girl. Deidara held her awkwardly but stared down at the baby in amazement. She had longest eyelashes he'd ever seen, a button nose, and heart shaped lips that were still making a suckling motion in her sleep. Wisps of strawberry blonde colored hair haloed her head (thank God it wasn't pink) and he could see on her itty bitty hands that even had itty bitty fingernails there were itty bitty mouths. Deidara and Sakura had created something perfect.

**#50 Invincible:**

Throughout all their times together, all their memories, all their triumphs, victories, sadness, fights, defeats, and whatever else had happened along the way, with Sakura Haruno he felt invincible.


End file.
